Give Up
Give Up is an independent flash game. It is a platformer game where the player has to complete every level which get extremely difficult the further the player gets. Tasselfoot, an artificial intelligence, acts as a guide for the player. A sequel was made for the game, which the girls eventually played as well. The video was uploaded on February 7th, 2014 and was the 58th video uploaded onto the channel. Renae, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Rashae all participated in this video. Video Synopsis The video begins and both Renae and Andrea comments that the game's tagline (A game about failure and regret) is pretty much their life. They begin the game and complete the first few levels which are the easiest in the game. Renae wishes that the character she's playing was pink rather than blue as Andrea struggles to get up onto a platform on the third level. Mackenzie reaches the seventh level and finds Tasselfoot's comment rather rude and insults its name. Andrea also finds Tasselfoot's comment about level six being the first level the player can die on rather rude. Renae reads Tasselfoot's comment about painting the wall with the player's blood being fine and finds it bad but funny. Rashae almost completes level nine, but falls onto the spikes directly before the door. Andrea struggles on level six, although she enjoys the blood splattering on the wall. Mackenzie makes it to level 10 and finds the course ridiculous due to the amount of twists and turns she has to do. Renae makes it to level 10 as well, though her sister is still struggling to get past level nine. Andrea, on level seven, comments that the game reminds her of Portal. Mackenzie attempts a running head start but fails at each attempt. Rashae is still struggling to get past the ninth level and begins to get frustrated. Andrea comments that she does not mind the blood on the wall, saying that if she had a house, she'd paint it in the blood of her enemies. Mackenzie almost clears level 10 but dies, to which she doesn't take well. Renae on the other hand, completes the level. Renae reads Tasselfoot's comment about the Give Up button giving out cookies, to which she responds that the dark side also hands out cookies. Rashae, after 37 deaths, makes it to level 11 and reads the comment as well and calls Tasselfoot a liar. Mackenzie makes it to level 11 and reads the comment as well and is playfully excited about the prospect of cookies. Renae attempts to get past level 11, but is too distracted by the turret gun to remember that she has to avoid the spikes as well. Rashae gets shot by the turret gun which frustrates her. Renae, now on level 12, reads Tasselfoot's comment about his grandma being able double jump better- if he had one, to which Renae says it's invalid if he doesn't have a grandma. Andrea, also on level 12, remarks that his grandma must be a calculator. Mackenzie makes it to level 13 and is annoyed by the fact that there is a turret gun right at the spawn location. Rashae, still on level 12, found a spot where both of the turret gun can't get her, though she jumps directly into a spike. Renae almost clears level 13 but falls onto a spike directly before the door. Rashae clears level 12 and Mackenzie clears level 13. Mackenzie notices the platform she spawn on isn't there (thus she continuously falls onto the spikes below), and does not deem it fair. Renae manages to clear level 13 and notices the character dying over and over, to which she says she can't think that fast. Andrea makes it to level 13 and taunts the turret gun right in front of her by jumping up and down. Rashae gets ready to make the final jump to complete level 13, but jumps right into a bullet which leaves her stunned and speechless. Renae and Mackenzie are now on level 15 and almost completes the level. Andrea struggles on level 13, while Rashae finally makes it to level 14. Renae, once again, almost completes level 15 but dies on a spike. Andrea makes it to level 15, while Rashae begins to get annoyed with the continuous deaths on level 14. Mackenzie, who's on level 18, manages to cause two platform to collapse by touching the side of them, to which she has no choice but to die. Andrea and Rashae almost clear level 15, but die really close to the door. Rashae argues that she should've cleared it. Renae, on level 19, almost clears the level but jumps too far and over a platform onto a spike. Mackenzie attempts a "money shot", but dies almost immediately. Rashae finally manages to clear the 15th level after 256 deaths. Mackenzie clears the 18th level, and notices the progress bar which is at 45% for her. Andrea manages to get to level 19 as well after 562 deaths. Renae and Andrea begin to rage at the game, with Andrea just letting the character die. Mackenzie concedes defeat and gives up on level 20 and at 383 deaths. The other girls also give up, but it isn't shown how far they made it and how many times they died. The credits roll with positive quotes appearing on screen, which the girls find hilarious. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Rashae Category:2014